In a component mounting apparatus, for example, as disclosed in PTL 1 (JP-A-2006-313838) and PTL 2 (JP-A-2009-88035), at the time of adsorbing a component by a suction nozzle or at the time of mounting the adsorbed component on a circuit board, in order to prevent the component from being damaged by an impact, a nozzle portion is provided to a nozzle holder so as to be vertically movable, and the nozzle portion is biased downward by a spring, after the lower end of the nozzle portion comes into contact with the component at the time of a component adsorption operation or after the component adsorbed on the nozzle portion comes into contact with the circuit board at the time of a component mounting operation, the nozzle portion is pushed in against the elastic force of the spring according to the downward movement until the downward movement of a mounting head holding the nozzle holder stops, and thus, the impact on the component can be alleviated.